


Fly.

by pink_autumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Oneshot, kinda householdish, kiss, wingkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_autumn/pseuds/pink_autumn
Summary: Dean finds out Cass has wings and is positively enthralled with them.He is, however oblivious to the effect Cass gets when someone touches his wings.





	Fly.

**Author's Note:**

> Legit a happy one - shot. nothing else. I might write more of it if people like it.   
> kudos and review xx.

Fly.

“Oh, shit!” Dean recoiled a little when he saw Cass’s bare chest but them straightened up. His face lit up as he saw the wings – Castiel’s wings – protruding from his back.

Dean had always imagines angel wings to be fluffy, white, feathery and all. Cass’s wings were black. And almost metallic. And they were huge. Sweeping the floor.

“Dean,” Cass said, and Dean looked back down towards Cass’s face.

“Dude, you have wings.”

“Yes, Dean. I’m an angel.”

“Ha!” Dean laughed a single humorless laugh, “And all this time, I thought you just had a thing for trench coats.”

Castiel smiled a tight smile, “Yes, Dean. They don’t show on earth as long as I have a shirt on.”

“Pity you don’t take your shirt off often,” Dean smirked, still staring at Cass’s wings. Cass rolled his eyes.

Dean stepped inside the room, not noticing the slight tinge of red appearing on Cass’s face. He had always imagined Dean to see him half naked. Only in his imagination, Dean wasn’t clothed either.

“But still,” Dean reached out his hand and touched the left wing and Cass shuddered slightly at the contact. Dean, oblivious, raised his other hand. Cass scowled and his wings acted involuntarily.

They spread themselves to their extent. The top of the black wings brushed the ceiling and Dean jumped back, losing his balance and falling to the floor.

“Sorry,” Cass started.

“WOAHH!!” Dean laughed, “This is fucking amazing, Cass. Why haven’t I seen it before?”

 _Because you haven’t seen me without a shirt before,_ Cass thought. He shrugged.

Dean stood up again, bringing his hands to Cass’s wings and stroking once. Cass gritted his teeth to stop himself from moaning.

“Dean, I have to wear a shirt and sleep.”

“Shut up,” Dean frowned, “Sleep like this.”

“What?” Cass pursed his eyebrows.

“Honestly man, I can’t even think why you keep this covered.”

Dean stroked Cass’s wing once more and a throaty groan escaped his lips. Dean withdrew his hands.

“Cass, did it… hurt?”

Cass shook his head, “No, Dean. An angel’s wings aren’t supposed to be touched by everyone. They are… sensitive.”

Dean continued to look puzzled and Cass cleared his throat.

“Sexually,” he explained, and Dean’s eyes went high.

“Wow,” Dean said. Then looked up at Cass and smirked. He raised his hands again,

“Dean no!”

“Dean yes!!!”

“Dean I’m serious.”

“Ha! Me too,” Dean took a step towards Cass, his hands still high. Cass stepped back and raised his hands in front of him, “Dean.”

Dean pounced on Cass and the angel went for the door, thanking the lord that Sam wasn’t in the bunker today.

Dean ran after him and he reached out. His hands brushed Cass’s wings just a little and the angel’s knees buckled. Dean stood over him, smiling and triumphant.

“I barely touched you.” Dean said when Cass glared at him. He lowered his hand and the angel took it, using it to prop himself back up. Instinctively, Dean’s other hand went towards Castiel’s back and touched his wing again. Cass bit back a moan. And failed.

Dean looked at Cass for a moment before letting go of both his hand and his wing. Cass stumbled back, being hit by too many feelings at once.

“I should sleep.” Cass said.

Dean nodded. Before smirking and raising his hands again.

“Dean, no. please, stop.”

Dean stepped forward and Cass stepped back, until he hit the wall.

“Ha! No escape.” Dean grinned, and started to lunge at his wings again. Cass stepped forward, grabbing Dean by his shirt collar and shoving him into the wall.

“Dean, stop!”

Dean laughed and reached his hand back towards Cass’s wings. His finger’s rubbed and Cass tried his best to keep a firm grip on Dean’s collar. He pulled Dean forward a little and slammed him into the wall again.

“Ow!”

“Stop! You incessant, stubborn little,” Cass noticed Dean’s eyes move towards his lips.

“Stubborn little?” Dean smirked and stroked the wing again.

Cass looked into Dean’s eyes and without much reflection on what he was doing, leaned forward and kissed Dean. Dean’s hands moved towards Cass’s shoulders and he opened his mouth and their teeth clicked – deepening the kiss. Cass’s hand moved to Dean’s neck as he pulled him deeper. His tongue entered the hunter’s mouth and his hands moved to his hair.

Realizations hit and both of them jumped back at the same time.

“Dean, I’m…”

“Cass, I need to further study your wings in bed.”

Cass smiled.


End file.
